


Two At the Altar

by theshriek



Series: Klane Advent Drabble Challenge 2013 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshriek/pseuds/theshriek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Klaine advent drabble challenge day 2: belong.</p><p>Wedding planning blues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two At the Altar

Blaine fumed as he made his way to the subway. For once, he ignored the glowing Christmas lights and other decorations on the apartment buildings and stores.

A color palette! The couldn’t even agree on a color palette for the wedding. Blaine rolled his eyes. No actually Kurt wouldn’t even consider his idea. There was nothing wrong with a black and white palette. I mean there was a reason that they called it a “classic” look.

Though to be honest, Blaine didn’t have his heart set on the combination. He just wanted some say in their wedding. Kurt had been presenting to him all week decisions that had already been made. Things that he hadn’t even consulted Blaine on. The color palette was the final straw. When Kurt rejected his idea, Blaine yelled “Groomzilla,” and left the loft. 

All through Ms. July’s dance class, Blaine thought about Kurt shutting him out. He was lucky that Ms. July was busying insulting one of the other dancers and didn’t notice Blaine’s preoccupation. Once class was over, Blaine heaved a sigh of relief. His next class wasn’t for another hour.

Praying that it wasn’t booked, Blaine hurried to Auditorium #4. When he had first arrived at NAYDA and was nervous about fitting in, he would often go to A4 to perform a song or two. It reminded him of McKinley’s auditorium. It was a place where he could go and the music could help him work through his problems. Now that Blaine had settled into NAYDA with lots of new friends and was excelling at his classes, he hadn’t been there in awhile. Today Blaine desperately needed to go.

A4 was empty. Blaine sat down at the piano. At first, he just played with some scales, but all of a sudden he began playing and singing:

“Hey, hey, hey ,hey  
Ohhh…

Won’t you come see about me?  
I’ll be alone, dancing you know it baby  
Tell me your troubles and doubts  
Giving me everything inside and out and  
Love’s strange so real in the dark  
Think of the tender things that we were working on

….

Don’t You Forget About Me  
Don’t Don’t Don’t Don’t  
Don’t You Forget About Me”

When Blaine has finished the song, he heard the sound of clapping from the middle of the auditorium.

“Breath taking as always,” said Kurt as he made his way to the stage.

“Thanks. Kurt I…”

“Blaine. Wait…please. I have been planning weddings…my wedding since I was kid. I had a trunkful of bridal magazines. When I was six, I had a lovely ceremony for my two teddy bears complete with a wedding cake.”

“Of course,” said Blaine.

“But I never had to plan one with someone else before. I guess I lost sight that you are a part of this too. This wedding ceremony, not just the marriage, belongs to both of us.

“All I want is for us to work on this together. So that we can have the most memorable ceremony ever.” Blaine leaned into Kurt, and they lost themselves in a kiss. Finally, they had to break apart to catch a breath.

Kurt smiled. “Rachel and Santana are supposed to be working tonight, so we can sit on the couch after dinner and look at all of the color palette options and decide on one together.”

“I hope those are not the only plans for the evening.”

Kurt got a smirk on his face. “Well maybe we can decide on a wedding cake too.”

Blaine dropped his head and laughed at Kurt. Then grabbed his hand as they walked out together.  
-


End file.
